Chaz
| image = File:Chaz.png | imagewidth = | caption = | title = | nickname = | race = | sex = Male | relationships = | affiliation = }} Chaz is a Joy addict that appears in House Dust, who turns into a Joy Mutant upon resting. In-Game Initially, Chaz will be passive, sitting to the right of the entrance next to Swen Bahansen. If interacted with, he will ask Alex and Joel if they 'have any blue', referring to Joy - a depressant that numbs all sensation and emotion. If the player talked to Slim Hartmann and received a Joy pill from him, Chaz will offer 10 dirty magazines for the drug. Regardless of whether the player gives him Joy or not, Chaz mutates as Alex and Joel rest, slaughtering nearly everyone within the inn. If approached, a battle will begin. Battle Chaz is the highest HP enemy in the entire chapter, and the only enemy that can inflict Brain Damage - a debilitating status effect that can only be treated by a Trauma Kit, an item that appears much later on into the game. As such, it is best to begin the battle prepared, and carefully. Maintaining both Alex and Joel's SP is important to avoid Chaz's Devastating Chomp - a lethal move capable of KO'ing a party member and applying Brain Damage, but telegraphed beforehand by Gearing up for Chomp. Keeping your SP high enough to Dive/Roll Out whenever Chaz uses this move is essential for avoiding a knocked out party member and a crippling status effect that one has to deal with for the majority of the game. Taste has a chance to inflict Rage, which has the potential to deal massive critical damage to Chaz, the other party member, or the one inflicted with rage himself. An enraged Alex or Joel disturbs the careful synergy needed between the two to maintain each other's SP and inflict consistent damage to Chaz. Dealing with the Joy Mutant as quickly as possible by using high-damaging moves such as Bottle Throw is recommended to avoid this risk. Strategy Fighting Chaz can be a lengthy process, but the EXP he grants gives you an edge against future enemies. Always start off by using Joel's Gun Toss and attacking him with Flying Axe Kick (the higher damage output and cheaper SP makes it a more viable option than Goat Headbutt's stun chance). Whenever Chaz is Gearing Up for Chomp, roll out with Joel and keep Alex's SP filled. Use Joel's Single Out skill to make Chaz weaker to basic attacks from Alex and the Stun if you choose to use the Headbutt instead. If Joel isn't taunted, Alex can use his Dive ability to avoid the Chomp attack, but the Off-Balance status effect makes it difficult to resume your SP required moves and can drag the fight out longer. Trivia *Bite and Scratch can only be used on Chaz's second turn. As a result, Devastating Chomp is the only move where he can deal physical damage. It is unknown if this is an intended feature or not. *Chaz is currently the only character capable of inflicting the Brain Damage Status Effect in the game. It is advisable to exit the game if you have Brain Damage as it will be a major detriment to your progress. *Chaz mutates regardless if the player sells him their Joy sample or not. As such, it is wiser to sell it to Barkeep Mysteriozo for 20 mags, twice what Chaz offers. *Chaz has the highest HP in the game thus far. *Chaz can be stunned while he is readying his Chomp, which will prevent him from using it in the unlikely event the stun is successfully applied. *Devastating Chomp is capable of missing due to Chaz's hit rate. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:House Dust Category:Enemies Category:Joy Mutants Category:Bosses Category:Endless Wastes